


Volunteering

by dezloves



Series: The ones based on real life [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, but still, i plan to add more to this, this is based on real life events, well except the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezloves/pseuds/dezloves
Summary: Jaebum had volunteered to help for an event on campus, and being able to meet a certain guy named Youngjae is making all this hassle and embarrassment totally worth it.





	Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is based on real life, my life to be exact. So sorry if this is boring but I thought it was cute ok. Also I have two other ideas kind of like this also based on stuff that happened to me so I might make this a series. Everything up until the end after JB loses a bet is basically 98% truth. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to post this...I've held on to it for a while. But whatever, cry with me and my awkward self lol. 
> 
> ALSO THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND SHOULD IN NO WAY BE SEEN AS ANY BIT FACTUAL ABOUT ANY OF THE MEMBERS OF GOT7 THANK YOU!

Jaebum honestly didn't know what he was doing here. The office he worked at on campus had signed him up to volunteer at an event where a popular political activist was going to speak, and he was more than happy to, he really was, but he hated not knowing what he was supposed to be doing. Jinyoung had practically run him and Jackson out of the office because they were "late."

 Aka they were on time, if not a little early, but Jaebum wasn't gonna complain about it. When they showed up, the other volunteers were all standing outside the auditorium the event was going to be held at. The volunteers were either going to be checking bags or getting the names of the people attending and directing them accordingly. 

The event didn't start for another few hours so there weren't many people lined up yet. Mostly early birds who wanted to make sure they got a seat, as it was expected to be a huge turnout. Jackson had already begun to excitedly check people's bags and make small talk with practically everyone there. Whether he actually knew these people or not was a mystery as he often tended to spark up random conversations with strangers. He was just that kind of guy. Jinyoung, being ever responsible, was taking the names of those in line, and Jaebum was...just kind of standing there. 

It wasn't only him though! Several volunteers stood off to the side not knowing what to do with themselves. They had been instructed on what to do and left on their own, there just wasn't a lot to do just yet. So not a lot of people were needed. That left Jaebum awkwardly standing there unsure of what to do with himself.  As far as he knew, all the other volunteers knew one another and were from the same department. That made talking to them a no go in his mind. So there was really only one other option left; Stand there and don't talk to anybody. Yeah that sounded right coming from him.

Okay there were actually two options. There was a boy huddled off to the side by himself who looked just about as lost as Jaebum felt. Might as well be lost together right? Plus he looked adorably shy and Jaebum was always a sucker for people like that. While Jaebum seemed aloof and scary to others he was actually incredibly anxious around new people and this guy seemed to have the same struggles. He just showed it more outwardly.

"I have no idea what to do." he began. ' _Nice conversation started_ _there_ _Jaebum_ _. Real nice.'_

The boy looked startled by the sudden conversation before shyly smiling down at his shoes and huffing a small laugh. "Yeah, me too."

The guy looked away from him and usually Jaebum would have left it at that, never being too inclined to get to know new people (anti-social Jinyoung would say). But the boy had a really calming presence that didn't put him off like most others did. Jaebum also noticed that the boy wasn't wearing black pants like they had all been told to do in order to look "uniform". Odd.

"Are you from the ODS office?" Jaebum asked, they were the main ones hosting the event.

"H-huh? Oh, um. No?" Another flustered response. Jaebum raised an eyebrow in questioning but his face betrayed his amusement. The boy visibly fidgeted in place before continuing. "My professor sent out an email about this event and said we could volunteer so I just sort of ...did?" The boy shrugged.

"Oh. Cool." The following silence was leaning towards being awkward. Luckily, Jaebum was saved from his lack of words by one of the event organizers.

"Alright everyone, we're going to move the tables inside to get away from the wind. Someone help move the tables." 

Jinyoung and Jackson immediately moved to do so, and Jaebum went to grab the door to hold open for them in order to actually feel like he was helping. 

But alas, the world always had it out for him. As he pulled to open the door it just wouldn't budge. And previous cute boy was now looking at him confusedly as he failed at the basic task. It was literally already halfway open, it just didn't want to move anymore! The harder he tried he was sure the more pathetic he looked, but like hell was he about to stop trying. What the hell kind of devil door was this?!

"Hyung, it's automatic. You have to press the handicap button." Jinyoung said in that 'you're an idiot' tone he loved to use. Jaebum promptly let the door go and walked away after murmuring a quick, "yeah I knew that", in order to hide his embarrassment.  _'_ _Smooth_ _Jaebum_ _'._

After they got the table inside, without Jaebum's help, everything was set up in order to make the check in process as smooth as possible.  

"I need two or three of the volunteers to stand by the doors and direct people." The same organizer said. Jackson immediately skipped along happily behind the woman and Jaebum debated following or staying to help check bags when he noticed that cute boy was also trailing along behind them. She had said two  _or_ three right? He could be number three. He was sure they needed more help. So with that, Jaebum excused himself from Jinyoung's side and jogged to catch up with the small group. The woman instructed them on what to tell the incoming guests and left them to it.

As it was still relatively early, there were very few people coming in at the time and Jackson quickly decided it better if he went back to the check in tables to catch the people who had come in through another entrance. That just left two. Jaebum just rolled on the heels of his feet and continued to stare at cute boy _(_ _that's his name now fight him on it)_. 

How could someone look that pretty just standing there? Seriously it wasn't fair. If he just stands there neutrally he comes off as mean and unwelcoming, but this guy looks like a piece of damn art. 

No seriously, the way the boy was posed leaning against a wall that had an industrial look to it looked like an actual damn painting. It sounded so sappy and cliché but it wasn't a lie. And the way he was slightly leaning in on himself and holding his arm with the other behind his back just looking so damn perfect and  _'oh my god what the hell is wrong with me_ _?!_ '

Jaebum never does this! He's not the type to suddenly fall head over heels, much less to someone so reserved and quiet. Sure he finds the odd passerby attractive here and there, but never to this extent. 

Jaebum didn't get much time to dwell on it though, as someone had just walked in through the door on his side. Time to be professional, he can have an existential crisis later.

"Hello mam are you here for the event?" Jaebum asked.

"Yes." Was her polite reply.

"Ok, if you go this way they will ID you and check your bag. Once the event begins you will not be allowed to re-enter so make sure you go to the restroom and handle anything you need to do beforehand. Also, I apologize but you are not allowed to take in any food or drinks." The lines came out with ease with his previous customer service experience. The woman looked at her water bottle and back at Jaebum in a confused manner. 

"Did they say that in the email?" Here we go. Jaebum knew that tone. 

"I'm sorry I don't know anything about that." He stated evenly.

"Well I pay my taxes! I should be told these sorts of things!" She grumbled. But luckily she didn't find the need to continue berating him and instead walked off in the direction she was told after Jaebum added another 'I'm sorry about that' that left no room to fight. Once the woman moved on Jaebum and cute boy made eye contact from across the room. He looked absolutely terrified and blushed profusely when he realized he'd been caught staring. Jaebum just threw him what he hoped was a handsome smile and laughed, earning him the same from the boy himself in response. Even his laugh was gorgeous. Not. Fucking.  _Fair._

"You just gotta keep smiling and they eventually leave you alone. Don't worry about it." Jaebum reassured him. The boy nodded in response before noticing people walking up to the building through the glass doors. He quickly moved to hold the door open for them, and just about every single other person that came in through the door on his side.

Cute. Like hell was Jaebum gonna do that, but still cute. 

This trend continued for a little over an hour before the downstairs area of the auditorium filled. Then they had to go upstairs to direct people into the overflow area. Here Jaebum was actually standing right next to cute boy instead of across an entranceway. Once they finished getting people seated inside he figured it was another good moment to start conversation.

"I'm Jaebum by the way. Sorry I haven't caught your name?"

"O-oh. It's Youngjae." He replied while looking down. 

"I think we're officially done up here. Everyone else has to be turned away. Want to head back downstairs? That's where we go right?"

"Ah, I'm not really sure?"

"Okay let's head over there together and figure it out, alright?" Jaebum was caring way to much about this stranger, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. The two of them headed back downstairs and tried to figure out where exactly they were supposed to go. It was in the crowd gathered by the entryway of the auditorium that Jaebum ran into the admin of his office, Mark.

"Jaebum! Hey! Has it started yet?" Mark questioned.

"No, but you should confirm you're vip seating now before they start giving them away. There are still people who want to get in and we were told that if people don't confirm their seats they are going to give them away." He told him, noticing how cute b-- _Youngjae_ seemed to hide behind him at the sight of a stranger. "We just filled up the balcony area so I thin--"

"Jaebum! Over here, come get seats already before they're all gone!" Jackson called him over. Jaebum excused himself as Mark waved him off and motioned for Youngjae to follow him, but he seemed hesitant to do so. 

"Let's go get seats." Jaebum said reassuringly and was about to repeat before Jackson motioned for him to hurry up. He followed his friend in through the crowd and expected to see Youngjae right behind him, but he had disappeared. Jaebum debated going back for him, understanding how Youngjae's shy nature and the hectic rush of the situation probably caused him to feel unsure or too anxious to follow. But unfortunately he wasn't given the chance to do so with Jackson urging him to follow and the strict no-re-entry policy in place for the safety of the speaker. Jaebum had no choice.

Jackson practically bolted for the front of the auditorium in search of seating for them, and they were extremely lucky to snag three seats in the center front row. Jackson was practically bouncing in his seat in excitement, having been anticipating the event the whole week. Jaebum didn't know a whole lot, but the speaker was a very admired female social activist and even just a quick google search had amazed Jaebum in all the woman had accomplished so far. No wonder the place was so crowded and disorganized. 

But even through all the chaos, as Jaebum observed his surroundings he was able to take notice of Youngjae by the edge of the stage. He was once again curled in on himself and looking around confusedly before he made eye contact with Jaebum and sent him a shy smile and wave. Jaebum quickly waved him over and pointed to the empty seat beside him. Youngjae took a few steps towards him before seeming to hesitate again. 

This guy was just trying to melt his heart wasn't he?

Jaebum gave a reassuring smile and nodded that it was okay. Jaebum could have died on the spot when he was rewarded with a huge smile that took over Youngjae's face as he quickly made his way through the crowded rows of seats. It was as he was walking over that Jackson tapped Jaebum's shoulder, causing the older boy to turn around and see the Jackson's questioning expression.

"Oh! That's Youngjae. We just met and got along well, he's cool." Jaebum turned just as Youngjae was taking his seat, they exchanged smiles and Youngjae waved at Jackson in greeting. Jaebum noticed the other still looked confused and chalked it up to the fact that Jaebum was never usually one to be friendly with strangers or talk to a lot of people in general.

"So...do you know where Jinyoung is?" Jackson asked.

_Oh_ _._  Oh shit. That other seat had probably been for him huh? Jaebum mentally facepalmed at the realization. He had completely forgotten about Jinyoung! No wonder Jackson was so confused.

A quick glance around put their worries to rest though. They spotted Jinyoung in another section of the auditorium talking friendly with a group of volunteers. He didn't look upset to be left out, and had probably found his own seat before they even had, so Jaebum didn't feel too bad about it. Just stupid. That seemed to be a reoccurring theme today. What else could he possibly mess up today? Well at least he got Youngjae to sit with him, even if he had seemed hesitant... 

_Wait_.

"You weren't meeting up with other people were you?! Sorry, I didn't mean to demand you sit with us or anything." Jaebum suddenly asked. Maybe that had been why the other had been hesitant and was just too nice to refuse when some weird stranger he just met asked him to sit with him. Oh god, how embarrassing!

"Oh no! Sorry I was just sort of overwhelmed." Younngjae laughed again. Jaebum probably sounded like an idiot asking something so obvious, but it was worth it to hear him laugh again. At least he felt reassured now. Unfortunately, that's where their conversation ended as applause filled the auditorium. 

It was time for the event to begin!

* * *

After the presenter's talk, which left Youngjae adorably awestruck, the people quickly filled out into the lobby of the building. Jackson and Jaebum attempted to regroup with Mark and Jinyoung in the busy crowd of people. All volunteers and vip guests were supposed to head over to another building on the other side of campus in order to have a special dinner with the University president and the woman who the event had been held in honor of. Jaebum had already asked if Youngjae wanted to walk over with him and the latter had enthusiastically agreed. 

After everyone was regrouped they all headed over together. Jaebum and Youngjae were a little ahead of the group and Jaebum took that to his advantage in order to be able to get to know the other a little more. 

"So you said your professor emailed you about the chance to volunteer right? So was this for extra credit?" He asked slowly, unsure if the other was interested in small talk.

"No. I just wanted to. I'm in the honors college so things there work a little different there."

Great he was gorgeous  _and_ smart. This guy really wanted to kill him didn't he?

"Oh wow. So what's your major?" This was always the go to question in college. It was a safe zone that made Jaebum more comfortable in the conversation.

"Communication design, and I minor in music."

"Communications, so like talking to people?" Jackson suddenly asked. Jaebum had to physically stop himself from startling, having been too caught up with staring at Youngjae to notice that the other had joined them. Youngjae then went on to excitedly explain that it was actually about art and then they started to go more in depth about his interests. Jaebum found it endearing how passionate the other was, but before Jackson could steal away too much of the others attention Jaebum decided to steer the conversation back towards him.

"So what year are you?"

"I'm a freshman. That’s why I was so glad you let me cling to you! I had no idea where I was going and don't really know a lot of people yet. I've never even been to this side of the university actually. What year are you?" Youngjae said cheerfully. 

Jaebum had to quickly stop his internal screaming in order to respond. Youngjae was a  _freshman_ _?!_  "O-Oh, um. I just started my third year so I'm a junior." He quickly answered before the silence stretched too long. God if the other's find out he'd been attempting (read: failing) to flirt with a freshman they're never going to let him live it down. Especially Yugyeom and Bambam. 

They finally made it to the building where the dinner would be held and Mark directed them all towards the elevators. They're going up to the eleventh floor, (the highest Jaebum had ever gone in this building personally), and Jaebum was literally floored with the set up. 

The whole level was apparently only used to host dinners, something Jabum hadn't even known was an actual thing. The round tables that took up a majority of the space in the room each had beautiful assembles of flowers as center pieces. The back of the room was a wall of glass that overlooked the hill country, allowing you to see the beautiful shades of green that made up the land. Jaebum saw a few faces he recognized from working in his office, but most of the people there were obviously higher ups that probably held fancy titles and had the vocabulary to make them talking about taking out their trash sound like a scholarly accomplishment. 

As the group moved to take a seat at a table, Jaebum made sure to sit last with an open seat next to him for Youngjae. The younger man had excused himself to the restroom, but ensured that he had wanted to sit with them. Jaebum was once again taking in the décor and slightly panicking at how many utensils were laid out in front of him. Surely one person did not need three forks? Also the butter was in the shape of a rose. Why?! Jackson, who was seated to his left seemed to notice his unamused gaze.

"Work from the outside it, at least that’s what I've heard." He said with a smile.

"Ah." Is all Jaebum managed to reply. Then, just as Jaebum began to wonder what happened to Youngjae and if the poor boy had gotten lost, Jinyoung suddenly appeared next to him. As in, he is about to sit in the seat next to him.

  _Youngjae's_ _seat_.

"Uh, Youngjae was going to sit with us." Jaebum quickly begins to say, hoping Jinyoung would get the hint. 

Jingyoung falters for only a short moment before seeming to take it into consideration. "Oh, well he can just sit there." He motions to the vacant seat next to the one he now occupied. Meaning Jinyoung would now be seated between him and Youngjae, and he seemed to be quite pleased over that fact.

_Oh._

"This is for ditching you at the event isn't it?! You had already sat down why are you even switching seats?" Jaebum whispered harshly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jinyoung replied innocently. "But hyung, how could you? Abandoning me as soon as you find yourself a cute guy?" He pouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaebum scoffed. 

With that Jinyoung chuckled to himself and turned in time to notice Youngjae approaching. It was noticeable that the younger boy seemed a little confused to be sitting away from the one that had originally connected him to this group, but he didn't seemed too put off by it, much to Jaebum's dismay. Jinyoung quickly threw on his charm and introduced himself to their new acquaintance. A professor even came up to the both of them, apparently the one who had recommended the event to Youngjae, and gave the two even more to talk about since they apparently shared him as an instructor. Not for the same class, but still. 

Needless to say Jaebum didn't get a chance to do much but either stare at Youngjae or glare at Jinyoung for the entirety of the dinner. It seemed his time with Youngjae had come to an unexciting end. It was probably for the best, and honestly Jaebum had no idea why he had become so infatuated so quickly in the first place. As people began to make small talk and leave for the night Jaebum felt a vibration in his pocket. It was Yugyeom. The youngest of his friends had agreed to pick him up from the dinner once it was over, in Jaebum's car since he had borrowed it, and they had plans for later that night. It seemed he was already waiting outside along with Bambam. 

Jaebum made sure to find his other three friends to tell them he was leaving before finding Youngjae still seated quietly in the same spot observing what was going on around him. Should he say goodbye to him as well? Jaebum's heart clenched knowing this was very well the last time he would ever see this beautiful boy again. So with that, he steeled himself before walking over to him to at least say goodbye. Jaebum had never been the type to just ask strangers out or flirt with them, and there was the added weight of not knowing if Youngjae was even interested in the same sex. This was all he felt he could do.

He dropped a hand on Youngjae's shoulder. "Hey...I'm about to head out. Do you know how to get back to your dorm on your own?" Jaebum secretly hoped the answer was no. 

"Yes hyung, I'm good!" Youngjae smiled brighter than the sun. Jaebum felt his heart clench at the sight. 

"Okay good...uh. Well nice meeting you then." 

"You too." The smile was smaller this time, but just as sincere as the rest. Jaebum would miss seeing it. With a final nod Jaebum turned and left. He rode the elevator back to the main floor and walked out to the parking lot where he could see his car and the occupants inside waiting patiently. Jaebum got into the passanger's seat, not feeling much like driving, with Bambam sitting in the back as usual.  

"So how did it go hyung?" Yugyeom asked.

"Chaotic. But it was really interesting."

"Why do you look so beat up about it then?" Bambam asked as they turned onto the road. Jaebum's features formed an almost pained looking expression as he weighed his options. He shouldn't tell them. He really shouldn't. He knew how it sounded, and needless to say the two of them would never let him live it down! Jaebum would be teased for weeks to come. But at the same time Jaebum just needed to talk to  _someone_ about Youngjae after keeping his thoughts to himself for the whole day. 

With that thought in mind Jaebum quickly turned nearly all the way around in his seat, startling Bambam. "Ok so imagine my typical type of guy!" He hurriedly began.

"Wait wha--" Yugyeom started to interrupt. 

"Shut up just do it! Ok so my type right?" Bambam nodded his head. "Now think of everything the exact opposite!"

"Oka--"

"Agh! He's the literal embodiment of sunshine and now I'm never going to see him again!" Jaebum clutched his heart dramatically. It was a sucky situation but even he can see the hilarity of his predicament. 

"Wait! You  _met_ someone?!" Bambam said astonished. 

"No fair I'm trying to concentrate on driving I wanna gossip too!"

"You can still listen! Ok hyung spill!" Bambam demanded. 

And Jaebum did just that. He recounted the entirety of the evenings events from start to finish. From his embarrassing door incident to describing how impossibly adorable and attractive Youngjae was. The other two meanwhile were grinning from ear to ear at Jaebum's unfortunate luck and out of character attachment to a stranger. 

"We  _have_ to google him." Bambam said as soon as Jaebum finished his rant.

"What?! No! I don't even know his last name!"

"Aw."

"Actually wait I think I actually do." Jaebum mumbled as he scrolled through his phone. 

"What how?" Yugyeom asked. 

"We had a groupchat for the volunteers through some app and I'm pretty sure I saw his name on there. Oh! Here I think I found it."

"GOOGLE HIM!" Bambam shouted.

" _No_ _!_ "

**"** **Google him.** **"**  

"Why?!"

"You gotta."

But Jaebum refused to give up the name. Well, at least for a few hours. Later that night a drunken Jaebum lost a bet to Bambam and the reward had been disclosure of Youngjae's last name and permission to locate his social media. Once it was found, Jaebum had been convinced to allow Bambam to send him a friend request under Jaebum's account. 

Jaebum sulked over the loss for nearly an hour. Convinced the request would be denied and even if he ever saw Youngjae again the younger would find him weird and creepy. Fortunately that came to an abrupt end when he got a notification stating the friend request had been accepted. 

Unfortunately this fact caused Jaebum to lose yet another bet to Bambam, since he had been so sure the request would be either ignored or deleted. So Jaebum had to begrudgingly hand over his phone and let both Bambam and Yugyeom pretend to be him for an hour. A whole hour! By the end of this Youngjae was never going to speak to him again he just knew it. The other two wouldn't even let him see what they were saying to him! Every attempt was evaded until he ultimately gave up altogether.  

At the end of the hour both boys came up looking very accomplished with themselves. 

"Well? Has he blocked me yet?" Jaebum asked as he laid sprawled out on the couch.

"We got nudes." Yugyeom deadpanned as Bambam nodded seriously.

**_"WHAT?!"_** Jaebum bolted upright and lunged himself at the phone, desperate to get it away from his obviously perverted friends. They both laughed and handed the device back to its owner before looking at Jaebum expectantly. 

_Oh thank god._  They were lying. 

However, on the screen was a time and date, and a quick scroll through the conversation made it very apparent what the two had been up to that whole hour. After some light conversation they had begun to flirt shamelessly with Youngjae under the guise of being Jaebum. Jaebum was honestly ready to strangle them, but they had luckily been saved by one small,  _but very_ _important_ fact. 

He and Youngjae had a date next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you thought in the comments, I'd love to hear from y'all!
> 
> Also if you are still waiting for an update from my sns fic I promise to continue. Sorry for taking so long to come back.


End file.
